


A Knight and His Prince

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, Kissing, Knight AU, Knight Mondo, M/M, Major Character Injury, Prince Taka, Requited Love, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo learns just how much Prince Kiyotaka means to him.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 40





	A Knight and His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4

Mondo woke to a dull ache in his side, squinting his eyes open he could see that it was dark, glancing around the room he noticed that he was in the medical wing in the castle, when did he get here? The last thing he remembered was shoving Prince Kiyotaka out of the way of an assassin with a knife, oh he was stabbed, which explains the dull pain in his side, the doctor must have to give him some pain medicine to dull the pain. Wait! How was-?

He looked over and saw the prince with his head on the bed next to his side, his breathing was deep, and even, he was asleep. He let out a sigh, the prince was okay. He silently watched as the prince slept next to him, the man he's been sworn to protect and has fallen in love with. He ran his fingers through the prince's dark hair. However, this caused the prince to shift and wake, with blurry eyes he blinked up at him, only for them to clear quickly. "Mondo!"

The prince wrapped his arms around the knight as his eyes began to water, Mondo was slightly taken aback but slowly returned the hug, "You reckless idiot!"

He pulled away a bit, his red eyes shining with tears as he demanded, "What were you thinking?!"

Mondo blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You almost got yourself killed!"

"I was protecting you. It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you."

Tears continued to fall down the prince's face, "But what about you!"

"If I die protecting you then I did my job-" Before he could continue the crying prince cut him off.

"No, I can't let anything happen to you, I can't!"

"What?"

Prince Kiyotaka sniffled and shouted as he gripped Mondo's sleeveless shirt, "I love you! And I don't want you to die because of me!"

The room filled with silence as Mondo stared at the crying prince, "Y-you do?"

"Of course! You mean everything to me, I can't let anything happen to you!" Kiyotaka broke down into more sobs, his grip loosened a bit, "I-I can't..."

Mondo looked at the distraught prince, he didn't realize that he meant so much to him, he reached and placed his fingers under the prince's chin, making him look up at him. "I can't promise that I won't risk myself for you, but I will promise to be more careful. I never wanted to make you cry, I just wanna keep you safe." Mondo then proceeded to wipe the tears away, "Please don't cry."

Kiyotaka sniffled as he wrapped his arms around Mondo once again and burning his face into Monod's neck, the knight ran his fingers thought the prince's hair as comfort, after some time the prince pulled away and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry for making you feel this way."

Kiyotaka stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Mondo's. The knight's eyes widen for a split second at the action, only to melt into the kiss and push back while tightening his hold on the prince.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, their eyes meeting, "I love you too Taka."

Their lips then met again, as they relished the feeling of their love for each other being requited.


End file.
